HitsuHina Vacation
by AkwardLilTrollLover
Summary: The sequeal to HitsuHina Love Its summer vacation And they plan to do alot of things this summer GET YOU MIND OUT THE GUTTER! and Tatsuki and Byakuya are away and Riko and Tomoya r in amercia read and see wut happens


**-**  
**Hey its momo drinking fruit fizz and eating granola **  
**I hope you all like #1 cuz imma try to make this one better than the last XD**

**Disclaimer:I dont own anyone other than the 3 from the last(Rini,Riko,Tomoya) and now Toyoma(Tomoya's twin)**

**ENJOY PLEASE^^ !**  
**-**

Momo&Toshiro's summer vaca

After that night Tomoya and Riko had started to date,Me and Riko became friends,  
and Tatsuki got **REALLY** _(Momo:[not author]and i can't stress that anymore than it is)_  
mad with Riko but somehow she got better along with her,but still is very rest of the school year went by -chan and Tomoya-kun had planned to leave to the beach in America for abit.I was going to miss them...BUT I was also going to have fun because this would be the first time me and Toshiro were a couple and spent summer together decised it would be great to go to the up comeing summer festival.I(being very exremly happy to be asked to the festival with him) was more than willing to go.I was so happy I imeditately called was really happy for me,but was sad to say she was going to be going with byakuya and his family to china for some huge event**(in this rukia isn't his sister).**She wasn't sad she was going with Byakuya but the fact she was leaveing all as a recap imma be ALL alone with toshiro this summer,we're a couple,...THATS THE BEST DAMN THING EVER :D!Sorry for my language but its true!

Rangiku and Renji were the best seamstress and i dont know what they call boys who sow very well**(sorry :'[ ).**I had to ask them to make me the cutest kimono they looked at each other like I-Know-Who-This-Is-For."Will you guys do it?"Sly grins appeared on their faces."We will but you have to get Toshiro to agree to get a robe from us."I blushed knowing they were up to something."I-I'll try."There they were again those devilish grins."Knowing Toshiro he'll imediately say yes."I blushed I really have big of an effect on Toshiro-kun?Renji got up and walked behind me and patted my back harder than I ever had been patted."Don't worry Momo he won't say anything other than yes if you do that notorious cute puppy dog pout of yours."I hated haveing to do my puppy dog pout on people but to get my kimono and his robe I sat there and awaited my answer.I sighed finally."Ok."They started to jump all around.I knew I was going to more than likely going to regret this and probably love this.

I was dreading gong to Toshiro and asking him to get his robe from Rangiku and Renji with my puppy dog back felt as if were bruising from Renji patting my back.I flinched as the pain grew worse and worse as I thought of it_.Come on body don't crap out on my please._It started to hurt had big hands that seemed to hit my whole I arrived home Toshiro was sitting on the couch with Pocky and Gin."Hey Momo."Gin smiled im a I-Know-What-Your-Up -To manner."Oh hi Shiro-chan."He smiled."Gin said you had to ask me something."I flashed a glare over to him."You do Hinamori they told me_._"_Mental note:KILL THEM!_I sighed "Shiro-chan",He looked over at me as i pulled my head up showing my puppy dog eyes,"Can we get our festival outfits from Rangiku and Renji."Little blush markes appeared from under his walked over to me and hugged me."You didn't have to use the puppy dog eyes on me I would have said yes either way."My eyes grew wide with happiness but I flinched because of the imense pain on my back."Is something wrong?"I tried to just Renji patted me on my back really hard and it-"I flinched in excrusiating looked at me worriedly."just...hurts...abit."A shock of pain ran though out my whole body and knocked me out."Momo!...momo..."

I had a vision of me and Toshiro running around at the festival laughing he and i kiss and some girl come and take him away me cring and a unknown guy who looked similair to Tomoya come over and find me crying behind a small eyes gone blind with sadness him takeing advantage of it all and kissing beating him half to death me screaming for him to stop him so angry and looks back to see the tears in my eyes blood splatered on my runs up to me and hugs eyes flash open to see Toshiro looking down at me."Shjiro-chan what happened."He looks down at me in sadness."Somehow just about your whole back has a giant bruise on it and your body must have taken the pain to an extent where you passed out."My head hurts but i don't know why so I tried to shake it off."Ok."He lays down on the bed right next to me and his arm around me and I started to feel the pain lessen.  
I laided my head down on his chest and warmth fills the room as our hearts start to race."Thank you Shiro-chan."He kisses my forehead and I can feel my cheeks turning red."Your welcome Momo."The pain feels as if it has been healed for eternity.I feel him start to fall asleep."Nite Shiro-chan."He pulls me closer and lays his head on mine."Good night momo."  
**-**  
**Hi pplz u like? Owo **  
**orry if it was really short and all but the next chapter will be longer **  
**i just need you to tell me if u want something added in there **  
**welllllllllllllllllllllllll see chu in chapter 2 and this was made on my birth day so happy birthday to me XD**  
** -**


End file.
